My City Too
by Ficbunny
Summary: Everyone seems to be after Peter, and none of this is his fault.


**A.N. Heya, this is my first marvel fic so no promises. I hope it is good, but the characters might be a little ooc. Also, I just wanna let y'all know I hardcore ship Spideypool, but Peter is only 16 in this fic. Therefore, I will try to reign it in, but no guarantees.**

* * *

Clint ran a steady hand through his sandy hair, "So, how exactly are we supposed to stop Loki if the only person who has been able to stop him before has suddenly swapped teams?"

When Peter had stepped off the elevator a few moments ago, he found his dads and the rest of the Avengers, minus Thor gathered around the table. He had dropped his backpack and made himself a sandwich while he eavesdropped on the conversation. It's not that he couldn't have gotten the info himself, it's just that pretending to be hungry and listening in on the Avengers is a whole lot easier than sneaking out to bust heads as Spider-man. Plus, free sandwich! It's a win-win situation. Peter took his time pulling out the bread, slicing tomatoes, which he didn't even like and selecting the perfect combination of deli meats, basically everything in the fridge, while the heroes continued to talk. Apparently, Loki was, once again, trying to take over the earth, Midgard, whatever. This time, however, it seemed Thor was with him, or at least m.i.a. from the Avengers.

Peter swung his feet which were dangling over the top of the counter he was sitting on while he listened to Steve ponder, "I just don't understand why Thor would do this."

Peter picked this time to interrupt, "Well, I mean, it is his brother."

Tony, Steve, and Bruce's heads all snapped towards him.

Maybe he was sneakier than he thought.

Bruce and Steve looked thoughtful while Tony just looked angry, "Go to your room, Peter. This isn't any of your business."

The teen rolled his eyes and scoffed. He slid gracefully off the counter as he shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. With his mouth full he grumbled, "Sorry, just thought I'd help."

There was a spark in Tony's eyes as he replied, "It doesn't matter Peter. I don't want you caught up in this."

Peter could tell this was about to be a thing.

Luckily, before the youngest could retort back Bruce interjected, "Hang on Tony. The kid might be onto something," Bruce twisted his body around to look at Peter over the back of the couch, "What do you mean Peter?"

The 'kid' cast a wary glance at his dad before he revealed, "It's just that… Well, let's say dad went all 'take over the world' evil. Pops wouldn't want to just charge in and put a bullet in his head. He would want to at least talk to him first. He probably would even try to bring him in. Maybe Thor hasn't switched teams, he just doesn't want to do something he'll regret."

Steve cast his gaze towards the floor before he chimes in with a steady voice, "Thank you, Peter, that could be helpful, but I think it would be best if you were to go do your homework in your room now."

The sixteen-year-old let out a harsh breath and fired back, "I just don't understand. You guys can go around the world doing whatever you please, but I can't even so much as be in a conversation about this stuff." Peter's voice rose in anger with each word.

It seems Tony's temper was flaring as well. He rose from where he was previously slouched in the dining chair and shouted, "Peter. Room, now. None of this is your problem."

Taking a step towards his dad, Peter shouted back, "I don't see why the hell not. It's my city too."

In a challenging tone, Tony replied, "Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do to protect it?"

The young vigilante shook his head in disbelief. "You're right, dad," he spat the last word like it was an insult, "What can I do? I'm just a stupid, naive child who isn't capable of anything" He stuck his tongue in his cheek and scoffed once again. Then, stomping to the door he growled, "I'm going out. Don't wait up," And grabbing his backpack, which he had dropped by the door when he arrived, he disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

Tony knew he screwed up.

He lost his temper way to quick and with little reason. But, just two hours ago he'd been in a fight with thirty-plus men and no backup. Which would be no problem except for the men were on some kind of crazy super soldier steroid.

It's a problem that the Avengers had been trying to stop for a few months now, but it seems every time they deplete a stash three more show up. This stupid drug enhances regular people's strength, speed, and reflexes for about a day, and leaves them with no more than an average hangover. The Avengers don't usually get caught up in the big time gangs and drug traffickers, maybe Matt has the patience for it, but Tony definitely doesn't. This time, however, not getting involved could be dangerous.

Immediately after stepping through the doors to the tower Tony was alerted of Loki's reappearance on Earth, and Thor's disappearance. When he was done getting patched up by Bruce he'd called the Avengers into the living/dining room. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve all showed up sitting on various couches and chairs. It wasn't long into the impromptu meeting that the billionaire started to feel the painkillers wearing off. If anyone asked, that would be what was setting him on edge, but if he was being honest it started before he'd even finished off the last of the men he had fought earlier. While totally kicking ass Tony had thought he'd heard someone say Peter's name. At first, he figured it was just one of the thug's name, but after hearing it a few more times it started to become more suspicious. When the guys thought they had him beat they, as they always do, started to monologue. Snooze fest let me tell you, but then, without doubt, they said his son's name, Peter Parker. Tony wasn't sure if they were aware of the connection, but it pissed him off either way. Which would be the real reason Tony blew up on Peter, even if it was dumb.

He couldn't understand why anyone would be after him unless it was because of his part in the Avengers. So, as impossible as it will surely be, he was going to keep Peter out of this. No more late nights chatting about bad guys, no more discussing why stopping this bad guy is better than stopping that one, no more Avengers. If this stuff was putting his son in danger, then he couldn't let him be a part of it.

This plan was nearly immediately shot out of the water when said son spoke up. It bothered Tony that a.) half the Avengers just got snuck up on by a sixteen-year-old, and b.) he'd already failed. So, Tony snapped at him, and clearly, the kid was ready to argue back. Bruce was right, the kid did make a good point, as he always seemed to do, but Tony didn't see another way, and telling Steve would only make him go all 'papa bear' on the poor kid. But then, the kid stormed out, and, God help him, Tony's heart skipped a beat.

As the elevator doors slid shut, Tony jumped up to go after him. Here he was trying to protect him and now he was out on the street, alone, at night.

Clint called after him, "Tony, I think maybe he just needs some room to breathe."

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "In the middle of New York," he checked his watch, "past midnight?"

Steve stood up as well and walked over to his husband. "I think Clint may be right. You and Peter need some space between you."

Tony glanced at the closed elevator doors and made his decision, "Steve, I'm going to need to talk to you in private. The rest of you, find a way to stop Loki." Then, Steve was dragged off into an adjoining room, so Tony could tell him about the people after their son. Papa bear was exactly what he needed right now.

* * *

"Making my way downtown.

Walkin' fast, faces pass, and I'm fuck bound

Da da da da daa

Starin' at Spidey's ass

Makin' my way, makin' my way to turned on.

Da da da da daa

And I'm going

Da da da da daa

To k-word him

Da da da da daa

For some cash"

[Is there a reason you're butchering a song from the 1800s?]

He rolled his eyes, "For your information, we call the song gold, but I'll forgive you for insulting the fucktastic Vanessa Carlton because of your proper use of you're."

{Up here, we call that song terrible.}

"Remind me to put it on repeat tonight."

{Sure thing. We'll put it right under 'crippling depression' and 'drink a bottle of bleach.'}

With a cheery voice, the man replied, "Thanks!" and started skipping after our friendly neighborhood Spider-man.

It wasn't long before he had to start running to keep up with the web-slinger, and shortly after that, he lost him completely.

Grumbling to himself, and to his boxes, the masked merc climbed up a fire escape to get, and I quote, 'Dopeass falcon eyes.' He hadn't even made it up two flights when he murmured, "Fuck it," and crawled in through some lady's window.

The lady, of course, screamed bloody murder and scrambled for the telephone that was attached to the wall nearby. With lightning speed, he darted to the phone and pulled it off the receiver, "You know, I hear these things are a fire hazard."

[Seriously, who has landlines anymore?]

"I don't know white, maybe it's an antique."

{Ooh! Do you think it's worth anything?}

"Couldn't hurt to see."

Gloved fingers pushed down on three buttons.

{Technically two since one was just the same number twice.}

[Leave the poor lady alone yellow.]

{Yeah Yeah, whatever.}

Anyway, with a smile aimed at the blubbering lady, the costumed mercenary listened to the rehearsed, "911, What's your emergency?" before answering with his best helpless old lady impersonation, "Hi yes darling. I… I think this lady is trying to steal my identity," he threw in some sniffles to really sell it, "she says she's me from the past and won't leave me alone."

The gullible woman on the other end responded with a soothing tone, "Calm down ma'am. Tell me what's going on."

He whimpered again, nearly bursting into laughter at the lady cowering in front of him's face, "Help! She keeps talking about stealing my phone. It an antique! My grandmother's grandmothers!"

[I don't think they had phones that far back.]

Reverting back to his normal voice, which sounded like Wolverine running his claws along a chalkboard while screaming, he sighed,"Yeah well, you don't have to ruin everything."

With that he ripped the whole phone off the wall and walked out the door with it in hand. He paused at the threshold, "Pleasure doing business with ya. Police might be on their way."

Then he strides off and into the elevator a couple doors down while tucking the old worthless phone into one of his varying pouches. He rides the elevator to the top then climbs the stairs the rest of the way to the roof. With a screech he swung the door open only to find the spandex clad figure he'd thought he had lost to be sitting on the ledge. Though it's likely already a lost cause he slowly pulls his favorite gun, he named it Ernie, out of its holster.

As he starts to raise it the man's head cocks to the side and he turns his ear towards him, "Deadpool, right?"

Lowering his gun he bows, "Merc with a mouth, at your service. Or, ya know, you could use your mouth to be at mine."

The younger man chuckles and turns back towards the street, "Spider-man," He paused for a moment before tacking on, "and I think you should at least buy me dinner first."

* * *

 **A.N. Let me know what ya think.**

 **As much as I hate to admit it, my attention span is the size of a gnat, so there is really no telling if I'll complete this fic. As of right now though, I've got the whole thing mapped out, all I got to do is get it typed.**

 **Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
